


Evolving Viruses

by Potterlifeforme



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark Harry Potter, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterlifeforme/pseuds/Potterlifeforme
Summary: What will happen when Albert Wesker and Lily Potter have a drunken one night stand? Harry Potter was extremely hurt during his fifth-year thanks to the blood quill, causing his left hand to be carved all the way into the bone, but his hand becomes healed thanks to his viruses being awakened after lying dormant for 15 years? What would happen when the viruses heal all of Harry's scars? Upon finding a blip emanating from Scotland, what if Albert Wesker goes there to see who or what was emitting these viruses. What will Harry do to the Dursley's and the Wizarding World who have abused and slandered him? What will happen when Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Leon Kennedy leave to find out the origin of these viruses? Will Albert spread a virus around the world, or will he abandon his goals?  Find out in this fanfic.





	1. Timeline of Evolving Viruses

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except for the plot, this fanfic occurs in 1989 and Harry is born in 1990 which is when I am having Resident Evil 5 occur, and instead of Wesker dying he fakes his death and escapes to a hideout to continue his work on B.O.W.'s. Otherwise, everything else that happens is canon until 2005, which is when Order of the Phoenix will occur. All rights are reserved to Capcom, Joanne Rowling, and Warner Bros.

file:///C:/Users/Samue/OneDrive/Documents/Evolving%20Viruses.pdf    

Everything that happened to Harry Potter in the books has occured in 2001-2004, with a canon divergence midway through Harry's 5th year. Also, copy the above  url and paste it into a new tab for the resident evil timeline.

** Stockholm Syndrome Definition, Causes and History **

Stockholm Syndrome is defined in Psychology as the emotional attachment that a hostage has towards their captor as a result of continuous stress, dependence, and cooperation for the captive's survival.

  1. Hostages feel that their captor is doing them a service by not killing them (them as in the captive). This causes the hostage to feel grateful and to start seeing their captor in a more positive outlook.
  2.  The captor treats their captive in a sympathetic manner, like giving the captive a good living environment to live in, which results in the captive to see their captor in an even more positive light.
  3.  Captives are isolated to see their captor's viewpoint. This causes the captive to understand their captor’s circumstances that caused them to commit the crime; then the captive may begin to help their captor if the captive has no more relatives that they can depend on. Along with this, the captive becomes even more sympathetic towards their captor’s cause.
  4. The captive starts developing emotional and physical attachments due to common interests being shared overtime. The captive and captor’s interests are shared due to spending almost every day with each other.
  5. The Captives start to develop a habit of pleasing their captors as a necessity, but overtime changes to become habitual.



Some symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome are an admiration for their captor, resist rescue attempts, and defend their kidnappers. Also, it can develop if someone who has PTSD is kidnapped and can result in more difficulty with trusting others, flashbacks, easily startled, insomnia, confusion, and nightmares. It gets its name from a 1973 bank hostage situation, where three female and 1 male bank worker were held hostage by two robbers who wanted 700k (6732180 in today's money), get away car, and the release of a colleague. After this was done, the police didn't allow the four people to go with the robbers, and after a day they were sympathetic and dependent on the robbers. "One hostage was more critical of the authorities than of the robbers. and accused the government of playing with their lives. We are more afraid of these policeman than these two boys," Said Kristin Ehnmark told the Times." We are discussing and, believe it or not, have a rather good time here. Why can't you let the boys drive off with us with them in the car?" When Olsson treated the hostages well, they thought of him as an emergency God. At the time they thought that they owed their lives to  the robbers.

PTSD

Exposure to or actual death (along with threatened death), serious injury, or sexual violence in one (or more) of the following ways:

  1. Directly experiencing the traumatizing event
  2. witnessing in person the event as it occurs to others.
  3. Learning that the traumatic event occurred to a close family member or friend, the events must have been violent or accidental. 
  4. experiencing repeated or extreme exposure to adverse details of the traumatic events.



Presence of one of the following intrusion symptoms associated with traumatic event after it occurred:

  1. Recurrent, involuntary, and intrusive distressing memories of the traumatic events.
  2. recurrent distressing dreams in which the content and/or affect of th dream are related to the traumatic event.
  3. Dissociative reactions in which the individual feels or acts as if the traumatic event is occurring again.
  4. intense or prolonged psychological distress at exposure to internal or external cues that symbolize or resemble an aspect of the traumatic experience.
  5. Marked physiological reactions to internal of external cues that symbolize or resemble an aspect of the traumatic event.



Family Upbringing related problems

Parent-Child Relational Problem

The child's primary caregiver who may be biological, adoptive, or foster parent fulfills a parental role for a child and is used when the focus of clinical attention to address the quality of the parent-child relationship or when the quality of said relationship is harming the prognosis of or treatment of a mental or some other medical disorder. the problem is associated with impaired functioning in behavioral, cognitive, or effective domains. Examples are: inadequate parental control, supervision, involvement with the child, excessive parental pressure, arguments that escalate to threats of physical violence along with avoidance without resolution of a problem. Cognitive problems include negative attributions of the others intentions, hostility towrd or scapegoating of the other, and unwarranted feelings of estrangement. Effective problems include feeling sad, apathy, or anger about the other individual.  

Child Neglect is defined as any confirmed or suspected egregious act or omission by a child's caregiver that deprives the child of basic age-appropriate needs and thereby results in physical of psychological harm to the child. it encompasses abandonment, lack of appropriate supervision, and the failure to attend to the emotional or psychological needs of a child. Child psychological abuse is nonaccidental verbal or symbolic acts by a child's caregiver that result in significant psychological harm to the child. SOme examples are: berating,  disparaging, or humiliating hte child, threatening the child, harming/abandoning, or indicating that the alleged offender will harm/abandon people or things that the child cares about, egregious scapegoating of the child, coercing the child to inflict pain on himself, and excessive disipline through physical or nonphysical means. 


	2. Prelude of the Evil to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily growing up meeting Albert and Severus, marriage, birth, and death. Harry in detention with Umbridge and Albert learns that his son might be alive and goes to find him along with this Chris and the BSAA are on their way to Scotland to see Harry.

      Lily Evans Potter grew up in a nice loving home as an almost perfectly normal child, that is besides her displays of magic and had two friends who she was the closest to they were Albert Wesker and Severus Snape. She met Albert when she was young in primary school, and later met Severus while at the park showing Petunia her a trick. This caused Petunia to scorn her sister. Lily introduced Albert to Severus after showing her ability to Albert, who became as close as brothers to Severus, who they allowed to come to their house's . When Lily got her Hogwarts letter explaining that Lily was a witch it caused Petunia to scorn her sister even more due to the attention that their parents dotted on their darling Lily flower. When it was time to leave for Hogwarts Lily was distraught to leave her first friend who could not go with her and Severus to Hogwarts.

     But Lily didn't let this stop her, oh no instead, she sent letters to him telling him about what she has learned since her last letter, how she's is being treated by her other magical peers and about her favorite subjects. Lily and Severus were both devastated when they were told in their sixth year that Albert was leaving for America, this causes both Lily and Severus to throw a big party to send Albert off. When Lily and Severus finally graduate, Lily says yas to James offer of marriage after two years of dating. At their wedding, Lily wore a bright, sunset gold dress while James wore an onyx tux with Sirius as his best man, and Albert was in the front row with Severus seeing their best friend be married. But alas, all good things come to an end. One night in 1989 James and Lily had a HUGE fight about staying/leaving the war against Voldemort. Lily accused James of being a self-absorbed, selfish person who doesn't care about what happens to her as long as the war ends; whereas James countered Lily saying that she was being a cold, uncaring woman who doesn't want the war to end and works for Voldemort. This caused Lily to go pack her bags and shrink them so that she can go to a bar. Well, after 3 shots of Spirytud Polish Vodka 192 Proof she is completely drunk, and literally bumps into Albert Wesker, (who at this point has the Uroborus virus along with the Prototype virus inside him) spilling his wine. 

"Shit, I'm so sorry Albert for spilling vodka on your suit, could you please forgive me? Also, what brings you to the United Kingdom?" Lily asked Albert with tears shining in her eyes.

"You're fine Lily, and I am coming back from a business trip over in Europe. Why are you drinking Vodka, when we both know that you are a wine person? Also, bartender, I would like an Incredible Hulk, please."Albert said in a tone that meant business, and no-nonsense.

"Coming right up sir that will be ten euro." The bartender said as Albert pulled out ten euro to give the bartender.

"Well, you see Albert James accused me of being a self-absorbed, selfish woman for wanting him out of the war so that we can start a family. What makes it worse is that is when he decided to tell me that he is infertile. How DARE he say that to me after we got married. I decided to go and leave for a few nights to have some time for my self." Lily told Albert in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Lily, I have invented a serum that will increase your healing rate ten fold, increases strength two fold, and agility. Finally it can increase your vitality, so it is my hope that you will allow me to give it to you in the hopes of incressing your chance of surviving just in case Voldemort attacks you. Please Lily take this serum, not just for me, but also for your future family." Alert told me begging near the end in the hopes that Lily will accept his offer, so that he will not have to worry about his friend dying. 

"Albert, of course I will take the serum if it means so much to you and helps keep your mind off of the subject of my potential death I'll do it." Lily replied to Albert.

     Upon Lily agreeing to the G virus he put the violet serum into a syringe, and pushing the plunger a few times, and then rolling up her sleeve so that he can have access to a vein before injecting it directly into her bloodstream. Fortunately there wasn't any growths on her shoulder showing that it was in her system, the only difference was there was a few streaks of violet in her fiery red hair. This caused her eyes to darken to a gorgeous emerald green color and her skin to darken to a light tan. As the hours flew by, both Lily and Albert became increasingly drunk and staggered onto the bed of the four-star hotel that Wesker was staying at. they had passionate sex that night, that resulted in Lily being pregnant. When she woke up the next morning, she woke up with a god awful headache, and looked over upon seeing Albert lying naked in a pool of sheets with his slicked back hair all tousled. Then, Lily took her clothes, took a shower got dressed and left, heading for Potter manor. Over the next few weeks Lily noticed that her period was late, and then a week later kept vomiting. Upon taking a few pregnancy tests that were positive, she realized that she was pregnant. On July 31, 1990 Harry James Potter was born. Sadly, this all came crashing down upon the young couple when Albus Dumbledore announced that their child Harry might be the subject of a prophecy where Voldemort will mark him as his equal. But, Lily was smart and researched ways to sacrifice her own life to save her child's life, this is mostly due to her virus instincts told her not to trust Dumbledore, and so when 10/31/1991 hits at around 11 pm Dumbledore appears and  kills both James and Lily, only for Voldemort to show up, and fire the killing curse towards Dumbledore who turns around with Harry in his arms causing the curse to rebound on Voldemort. This caused Dumbledore to apparate to the Dursley residence and placing him on Number 4 Privet Drive doorstep in Surrey. Dumbledore left with a smile in his eyes as he gazed at his future weapon before he disapparated with a crack.  Albert was told about how Lily had a child and was ecstatic because he knew that it would have Urobourus virus along with the prototype virus, but that they would only appear in his son permanently if his organs were failing, permanent nerve damage, and if he is dying. Upon hearing that a house in Godric Hallow was burned down, he knew that James and Lily were dead but didn't know if Harry was, so he always kept hope and continued to search for his son. 

 ------------------------------------------- Time skip 14 1/2 years-----------------------------------

December 2005 Umbridge's office Third person pov

     Harry Potter age 15 was once again in detention with Delores Jane Umbridge. Harry was about 5 feet and 6 inches tall, unrully black hair, and glasses. He had a lithe build due to malnutrition and living in a cupboard for 11 years. he was abused by his relatives constantly at hom, high expectations of him from everyone, and the list just goies on and on. Anyways, at the moment he was in detention in an office that is a revolting pepto-bismall shade of pink with pictures of cats lining half the wall, and everything was neat and concisely organized. he was writing lines as punishment, but the difference is that he has been writing lines for the past five hours with a quill that carves letters into the back of a hand and uses the persons own blood as ink. Harry felt the quill take effect and by pass the muscle and start to carve ino his own bone, causing blood to pool at his hand and start to drip, drip, and drip some more onto the previously clean carpet. Harry was almost there finishing with sentences and his torture would finally stop. he jumped when Harry felt something start to move inside his body. Harry thought that he must be delirious due to the blood loss, pain, and lack of sleep. Upon Harry finishing the lines, he made a small noise to gain Umbridges attention.

"Alright Potter, it looks like the message has finally sunk in deep enough. I hope that this has taught you not to lie." Delores said in her sickingly sweet voice after inspecting his hand. 

"Good night professor." said Harry as he clenched his jaw and stumbled out of the office into the cold, damp hallway. Harry's right hand clutched at his left hand as he attempted to get over the sudden dizziness that overcame his body. Harry refused to cry out in pain because of some stupid, God forsaken damn blood quill. Suddenly four shadowed figures appeared almost out of nowhere from the shadows, one of which was black and a different one had platinum blonde hair. Only one person could possibly have that platinum blonde hair, and tha person was Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well look at who we have here Potter leaving from his third detention this week." Draco said haughtily with a sneer on his face. Harry though was unable to hear whatever the blonde said due to his ear starting to ring, but knew that it was most likely an insult of some sort. 

"L-listen here Malfoy, I don't have time for yo-" Whatever Harry was about to say will never be known due to him fainting suddenly with his head hitting the floor with a loud, resounding crack, with his body as pale as a ghost and trembling a lot. Daphne Greeengrass, a girl with beautiful long blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward.

"Draco, look at his hand." She told Draco with her face ashen aftter checking his pulse to see that he was indeed alive. Draco picked up Potter's hand and became just as ashen as his friend Daphne was. He was appalled to see that the words I must not tell lies were carved all the way into the bone.  

"Blaise, please come help me get him to the infirmary." Draco ordered with his tone leaving no question as to who was in charge.  A tall boy with dark skin and gorgeous Jasper eyes stepped to get Potter's legs, while Draco grabbed Potter's arms. They picked Potter up almost effortlessly, and were surprised at how light he was.

'It is like he hasn't been properly fed for eleven years!" Draco thought to himself in shock.

"He is so light." Blaise told the other two girls and moved so that he was only carrying Potter bridal style. The group of four rushed towards the Hospital Wing, and burst through the doors in a dignified manner. Unsurprisingly they came across no one since it was after curfew, but upon arriving in the hospital wing found it to be completely empty.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled, causing an ederly woman in a white nurse gown come running out of her office to find what all the commotion was about, but didn't expect four Slytherins, two of whom were carrying an unconscious Harry Potter into her infirmary late at night.

"Dear Merlin what happened?" Pomfrey asked upon gaining her composure, and going into medi-witch mode.

"Upon him leaving his detention with Umbridge he fell unconscious. We think it is his hand since it doesn't look so good due to being able to bone of his hand." Blaise told Pomfrey.

"Well then, what are you waiting for put him down on a bed, and I will have a look." Blaise set him down on the bed while Madam Pomfrey inspected his hand, and gasped at what she saw. 

"The carving really IS all the way to his bones! Why that foul, loathsome toad-like bitch hurting innocent students. You lot stay here whilst I go fetch a Blood-Replenishing potion and a healing potion." As soon as she said this Professor Snape came barrelling into the Hospital Wing heading straight towards the four Slytherins.

"There you four are, do you know how long I have been searching for you and your friends Draco? How can you be so irresp-" He stopped speaking mid-sentence to look at the figure on the bed.

"Well we saw Potter leaving Umbridge's office when he passed out, we thought it might be blood loss from his hand, so we brought him here to the Hospital Wing." Draco told his godfather confidently, as Snape nodded his head in approval.

"Severus I need a blood-replenishing potion if you have any." Madam Pomfrey instructed. 

"I shall go check my storage to see if I have one." Severus turned around as if to leave when he heard a gasp.

"Look at his hand!" Pansy exclaimed as she pointed to Potters injured hand. The groups eye widened at what they were witnessing. Right before their very eyes Harry's hand seemed to be stitching itself back together. Their eyes widened even further as they saw a tentacle like tendril moving from Potter's hand up his arm, and disappearing in the shoulder.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Daphne exclaimed. 

"I-I don't k-know." Draco stuttered in an undignified way that's unbecoming of the Malfoy heir, shocked at the worm like thing that is inside Potter. 

"Move I need to cut open his shirt to see if that thing is in there." They all made way for the mediwitch, as Madam Pomfrey took her wand and sliced open Potter's shirt. She gasped when she saw what was on Potter's chest as she pulled the remains of the shirt away to expose his chest.

"What is it Poppy?" Snape asked concern lacing his voice. As Madam Pomphrey stepped away from obscuring the others view of Harry, all five of their eyes widened and paled, while Pansy and Daphne looked at Potter with horror and tears in their eyes. Deeply engraved into Potter's chest was the word "FREAK" in huge letters, surrounding it were smaller scars and cuts. Madam Pomfrey took a moment to compose herself before starting to cast a spell that will display Harry's complete medical history that has occurred throughout his life. A piece of parchment appeared that kept on growing until it was 6 feet in length listing every injury. When Madam Pomfrey picked it up and started to read it a sob escaped her throat because the longer she read the worse it gets , and handed it to Severus who fell back int a chair with his head in his hands.

"I never knew, I never saw the signs, but I should have noticed." He mumbled into his palms, as Draco picked up the list of injuries that Potter has sustained. As they kept on reading they became greener in the face, whereas Draco and Blaise hands started to tremble as their emotions were frayed. Some of Potter's injuries consisted of broken ribs, arms, cracked skull, broken nose, fractured leg, sprained wrist, whip marks, malnutrition, and Pneumonia without undergoing any kinds of treatment.

"We should take pictures of his scars for evidence against those monsters!" Severus snarled as he took out his wand and started taking pictures of the scars starting with the chest and stomach, then flip him onto his stomach and taking pictures of his back that was littered with scars that look from lashes of a whip. Severus laid the boy back down on the bed when a pained gasp escaped Harry, and the worm like thing moved across Potters chest before disappearing again. then more appeared, more and more appeared moving down his torso and down his arms and legs. Madam Pomfrey lifted her wand to go and make incisions to get the worm like things out of Harry, but before she could even utter a word Severus grabbed her wand. 

"What are you doing?" Severus hissed at her.

"I am planning on removing those things from Harry after all they could be hurting him." Pomfrey replied to Severus calmly.

"Doing that just might kill him inste-." Severus was suddenly cut off by Pansy Parkinson.

"Look at his chest!" Exclaimed Pansy.

When Snape and Pomfrey looked over to see Harry's chest they were shocked to see that all of the scars had faded. The worms stopped and disappeared as the final scar vanished. Then they heard it, the snap of bones and realized that whatever was inside of Potter was re-breaking his bones and mending them back together. 

"I don't believe it, those things are helping him." Pomfrey said as she flinched as more bones snapped and were mended perfectly. Then they suddenly heard Harry screaming in pain as he clutched his head shaking it to side to side thrashing on the bed in a spastic fit. They jumped a one of the hospital beds shattered into pieces, as everyone prayed that Potter's accidental magic would not harm them. They all gasped when they saw Harry's iris change from emerald green to a molten lava like color with flecks of emerald green and black in them, his hair turned from an unruly black, to a tame fiery autumnal red with some blonde streaks going through it.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Draco asked with concern lacing his voice, as his body shook with shock from what he just witnessed.

"I have no fucking idea, but we can figure this out in the morning, so everyone out its been a long stressful night, and I want to get some sleep." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"Madam, can we please stay here for the night just to watch over him?" Daphne kindly asked Madam Pomfrey, as the other three were as shaken as Daphne agreed to Daphne's request. 

"Okay, you four may stay but have to go straight to bed." Madam Pomfrey ordered them in a tone that clearly said there better be no arguments. The four teens found beds and were quickly killed into sleep due to fatigue and shock from all that occurred.

“That includes you Severus, off you go after all tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Madam Pomfrey said as they both went to their respective quarters both wondering what those worm like things were and about the events that have occurred during the night.

\------------------------------------------- Location change ---------------------------------

Underground Facility in America

A man with slicked back blonde hair, eyes of molten lava concealed by sunglasses, and a form fitting active body wear shirt, leather trench coat, and boots sat behind a desk going through paperwork on breakthroughs on B.O.W.’s. This man goes by the name of Albert Wesker who had tried to spread a virus called Uroborus across the world back in 1989. He looked at the picture on his desk of a woman with fiery auburn hair on his right with gorgeous emerald eyes, and on Albert’s left a man with dark black hair and eyes with a crooked nose. He felt a great pang of sadness wash over him, as he wondered if Severus even remembered who he was, considering that Albert hadn't seen him in years. He knew that Lily had born him a son, but he didn't know if he was dead or alive since Lily was murdered by Voldemort. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a young woman in a white outfit standing before him.

”Chairman Wesker, ” The White Queen said trying to gain his attention.

”Yes.” Albert said while his face remained impassive.

”I have detected a foreign signal originating in Scotland,” She said with a British accent. 

”Really? Could it not be a lost piece of cargo or a fluke?” Albert asked artificial intelligence.

”I have checked it three times aid and the readings never seem to change. I also know that it cannot be cargo due to the vital signals coming from something living.” The White Queen informed Wesker, who was thinking ’No this cannot be happening. Could it be that my son is still alive?’

"Bring it up onto the monitor, please.”Wesker ordered the A.I., who pushed a button causing the screen to be lowered. Upon seeing the signal and its size, along with what viruses are in the living being was nearly identical to Albert’s. As Albert gazed at the monitor and double checked everything to make sure it was all accurate, his motionless facade crumbled as he cried tears of joy at finally finding his son. 

”White Queen, please have Ada take care of things while I am gone, I'm going to be picking up my son.” Albert said as he readied his private airplane for takeoff to Scotland, after packing his bags.

\------------------------------------------- BSAA Headquarters -------------------------------

”Director Redfield, we have something to show you, sir. Could you please come with us to conference room 1, with your sister, Leon, and Ada Wong." A voice said on the intercom.

”Anyone else has any idea as to what the hell is going on?” Chris asked to which everyone told him no. 

”Well, it appears that there is a person who is in Scotland  who has a similar viral composition to Wesker’s and we sadly do not know what is at this specific location.” An orderly told the team.

”This person must be at Hogwarts, which to most people appears to be the middle of nowhere.” Chris said to the rest of his team.

”It is the school that Lily Potter went to. Well, what are we waiting for let us go pack our bags and meet at the plane in an hours time." Chris said, with a bad feeling about this in his gut. An hour later everyone boarded the plane that has the BSAA logo on it, and felt as the plane started to move forward and then took to the air, and everyone kicked back so that they could relax a bit.


End file.
